Mr. McMagic
Mr. McMagic is a hero who can use magic of different elements who first appeared in Episode 17. Character Information Mr. McMagic is a very powerful hero capable of using magic to defend himself and fight against his enemies. He's a serious person just like Super Jack, but he sometimes makes jokes even during the most serious and deadly battles. Back when he first came around, he always made puns during battle and didn't really take things seriously, but later on when things became more serious, he began to stop making puns and put his full focus on winning the battle, and saving the world. He is a very skilled fighter and works well with his teammates in battle. He will do anything to ensure his enemies' demise and will fight until his last breath. He is very good friends with Super Jack and also the rest of the heroes and is very friendly and respectful to everyone. Appearance He wears a bright purple hat, black shades covering his eyes and has his blonde hair put into a pony tail. History Before coming to Townsville, Mr. McMagic was just a normal magician until he found out he somehow had the ability to manipulate different elements and use them whenever he wanted. He decided to go on a magic tour and show the world of what he is capable of doing. He went to Australia to do a magic show to show off all of his powers and abilities to the residents of Townsville, and it turns out he already had fans before even coming to Townsville. He stayed in the city for a while until LongNeck's attempted invasion. He fought against the villains who were working for LongNeck and knew that he had to stay in Townsville to protect it as this was his destiny; to fight for the safety of the entire planet. Later on, he stays in Townsville to help the rest of the residents fight against Nightmare and his army and stop them from making the planet dark forever. In the end, him and Super Jack combine their powers and had to use all of it to defeat Nightmare and save the planet. Right before Nightmare disintegrated, Mr. McMagic managed to revive himself and Super Jack with a healing orb by launching one into the air, and after they died, the orb revived both of the fallen heroes. After most of the residents were killed and the city completely destroyed during Dr. Madd's invasion, Mr. McMagic and Super Jack had returned to help the remaining survivors of the attacks fight against the robots and try to win their city back. In the end, he fought Dr. Madd and he took victory in the final battle. A few months later, his old rival, Darkfire, came back to Earth to get his revenge. Mr. McMagic battled him twice before finally facing him in the final battle during Shade's invasion. He finally defeated him before giving Super Jack most of his power so that he can reach his full potential and overpower the Blackstorms and to save the planet from being consumed by the Cyclone. Mr. McMagic and the rest of the heroes worked together to combat Liparus, a clone of Mr. McMagic who was created by Dr. Madd when he managed to get a sample of Mr. McMagic's DNA to try creating an exact clone with the same abilities, but it failed, however Liparus' powers were unique and very useful. Powers & Abilities * Fire Magic * Ice Magic * Wind Magic * Lightning Magic * Healing Magic * Teleportation * Invisibility Relationships * Pookie (Ally) * Super Jack (Ally) * Archer (Ally) * Liparus (Clone) Trivia * He used to make lots of bad puns in Season 1. * He used to just be a normal magician. * His DNA was stolen by Dr. Madd so that he can create Liparus. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes